


Just Like Chocolate

by DeathjunkE



Series: Junke's Drips and Drabs [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-26
Updated: 2010-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:51:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathjunkE/pseuds/DeathjunkE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you asked Millicent what kind of girl she was she’d lie and say she couldn’t tell you. But if you pestered, harassed and dodged the rough shoves she gave you long enough she’d tell you that she was the type of girl who just loved chocolate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emzlovesharry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emzlovesharry/gifts).



> **Author:** Deathjunke   
> **Rating:** NC17  
>  **Warnings:** het floor sex  
>  **Featured Characters/Pairings:** BlaiseZabini/MillicentBullstrode  
>  **Word Count:** 1744  
>  **Inspiration Art:** Blaize Zabini in a very naked state , by   
> **Author's Notes:**  
>  its supposed to be a towel I know—but its quidditch robes now.   
> Emz, you don’t know how I SWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONED when I first saw this pic back in September. Not only was Blaise hot but someone remembered that he’s not some Italian chick, which you’d be surprised to see how many people think that.

Millicent Bullstrode had always been different, and she knew it.

She was not pretty like Daphne Greengrass.  
She was not thin like Pansy Parkinson.  
She wasn’t brilliant like Hermione Granger.  
She wasn’t romantic like Parvati Patil.  
She wasn’t alluring like Padma Patil.  
She wasn’t flirtatious like Lavender Brown.  
She wasn’t sweet like Hannah Abbot.

In fact if you asked anyone in the Slytherin common room what kind of girl Millicent was they’d all laugh and say; “She’s not really a girl, you know. She’s more like a bloke, with breast.” Then they’d chatter amongst themselves about the time she put that little Mudblood Granger in a half nelson.

If you asked Millicent what kind of girl she was she’d lie and say she couldn’t tell you. But if you pestered, harassed and dodged the rough shoves she gave you long enough she’d tell you that she was the type of girl who just loved chocolate.

And really it was just that simple.

She loved men who reminded her of chocolate with dark skin, thick rich lips and warm supple bodies. Millicent loved to watch them move, watch the shadows move and light gleam across that wonderfully brown skin. Millicent loved to watch them smile, because straight white teeth looked even brighter when surrounded by dark skin set in a broad square jaw.

For a while she entertained the idea of dating the Gryffindor Muggle born, Dean Thomas. He was an artist of sorts; she watched him draw during history of magic and often amused herself with ideas of what could have been done with some colored chocolate sauce. She looked at his hands and noted the different colors of paint on his fingers and wondered if he would want to paint on her as well. That daydream ended once the little Weasley latched herself onto his arm, the youngest Weasley had a reputation among the boys of Hogwarts for being rather easy and pining away at Potter-- who if she was honest seemed to have more interest in the girl’s brother.

After that she eyed the upperclassman Lee Jordan for a time. She loved his laugh; it was rich and easy and well suited to him. But what drew her to him was his hair. The thin dreads were a turn on like she had never known before. The long ropes of brown hair moved like with him, like an extension of his body. But when he pulled them up and put them into a thick-corded bun to keep them out of his way she nearly molested him, the hollows of his neck were clearly visible and begging to be caressed.

But he graduated, and she was still at Hogwarts.

There was only one other who had ever caught her attention and that was her housemate, Blaise Zabini. He was the very definition of a gorgeous man. With his handsome symmetrical face, delightfully plump mouth, perfect teeth and broad angled jaw. Through his uniform she could tell that his shoulders were broad and his legs were long.

Millicent often wondered what he would look like out of his uniform.

She thought on it as she picked at her veggies during meals.  
She contemplated it as she drew little phallic images during classes.  
She reflected on it as she washed and cursed at the foul-mouthed Jarveys during detention.  
She pondered it when she watched the Slytherin keep get put on the bench for fouling during quidditch.

It was then, during the Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin match, that inspiration struck. With brisk purposeful strides she made her way down the bleachers, across the grounds and to the Slytherin locker rooms. With sharp eyes she located Blaise’ locker and vanished it’s contents.

“Have I done something to offend you?”

Millicent jerked straight up and turned immediately. She bit her lip and swallowed the heat that was making its way up her chest.

He was alone and stood almost a head and a half taller than her. His voice was deep and dark and reminded her of the raw dark chocolate that she ate with oranges. “Malfoy’s locker is over there.” He gestured, and then began to unbutton his game robes, “it’s a shame, I thought you were smarter than the rest of them. Malfoy is a complete womanizer.”

“I wasn’t looking for Malfoy’s locker. I know he’s a poncey little ass.”

Her eyes had long left his face. She was watching as he uncovered that beautiful brown skin bit by bit by agonizing bit. That skin. She wanted to lick it, bite it, scratch it and mark it for her own. God, that skin! How she worshipped that glorious dark skin!

“So, pray tell, what have I done to upset you?”

“N-nothing.” She stammered, completely enamored with that cut and defined stomach and those hollows that led to his pelvis as he stripped off his trousers.

“Then why take my clothes?”

His dark eyes were trying to catch her own, but she paid no heed to that as she mentally urged him to “remove those Godforsaken boxers and just be done with this torture!”

“Well… do you want to se me naked that bad?”

Did I really just say that out loud? She thought. She gave her head a brisk shake and exhaled slowly, but Millicent Bullstrode wasn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth. “Yes, yes I do. Now just strip already.”

His laugh was short but mirthful and rumbled deep in his chest. He pushed the offending cloth down and then kicked it away from him. Again, glorious! His sex was darker than the rest of him and seemed thick and lengthy even to her inexperienced eyes. She wanted to reach out and touch it—but didn’t dare. With out permission she’d be arrested for molestation and sexual harassment.

“Do I get to see you naked too?”

“Why would you want to? I know what I look like.”

His large brown hand grasped her arm and dragged her forward. They were pressed shest to chest and his other hand had found its way under her skirt and was running up her thigh. “Turn about ’s fair play?”

“We’re Slytherin, our fair has drastically different meaning you know.”

“I know.” He ducked his head down and pressed those warm lips against her own thin, chapped and pink ones. “I like my ladies fleshy, and you like your men dark. I’ve seen you watch Thomas, you look ready to jump him at times.”

“Shut up.” She murmured as she slipped her hands under the hem of her skirt and pulled off her school issued panties. He wrapped a muscled arm around her waist and pulled her down as he slid to the locker room floor.

Blaise grinned, flashing bright white teeth at her before he threaded his fingers between the buttons of her blouse and flicked them open. He pressed his lips to her warm shoulder and nuzzled his way down until his chin and mouth were pressed against the skin of her soft breast.

Millicent lost her self in the sensation of those large rough hands messing about in her skirt. The nimble fingers were seeking out her most intimate of areas and probing them with a matter-of-factness that seemed almost rude. As rude as it may have been she still was ruder, she ground her hips into his hand rubbing against the calluses of his palm and trying to force those delightful fingers deeper. She panted in pleasure when she managed to rub her clit against a knuckle and tried to repeat the act.

Millicent pushed the gray skirt out of her way and positioned her self over that flesh that she was so entranced with earlier. She lowered herself onto Blaise with a shallow his and wide eyes, he was filling her. It was incredible; there was so much of him in her at once that she could feel the pressure on her walls.

“Millicent. Move.” He said, strained, as he gripped her hips with bruising force.

Experimentally she pushed her self up, stopping once she felt him about to slip out of her. Then she slid back down before repeating the movement a few times. She had sped up to a perfect rhythm. She hung her head forward and placed her hands on his belly to brace her self as she continued.

It was odd that she though of the contrast of their skin as she fucked herself on his cock. Millicent moaned in pain, her thighs were killing her and she felt like she was on fire but she wouldn’t stop until she felt her muscles seize and her body go rigid. Which, surprisingly enough, didn’t take long. After a few more pumps she was shaking and twitching as her body registered the pleasure.

Blaise’ ants were becoming ragged and uneven as he pumped his hips up filling her and pushing its way through the ever tightening walls of her cunt. “You need to get off of me.”

Millicent watched him with lazy eyes as she bounced in his lap. The spasms had stopped by now but the haze of pleasure had yet to recede. “What for?”

“You don’t want to end up preggers-- We didn’t use anything, so get off before I come.” He snarled between clenched teeth while his hips snapped with almost primal movements.

Millicent blinked clearing her head and pulled herself off of her partner. Somehow she made it to her feet, though she leaned on the wall to keep herself upright. She watched the writhing man on the floor with fascination. The sweat dampened his skin and made it gleam in the most alluring of ways; there was almost a golden cast to it where the light hit. She watched the muscles spasm and clench under that dark brown earthy skin and smelled the musk that could only be the scent of sex and man.

When he was spent his head lolled to the side and he wore a stated smile. Cheers erupted from beyond the locker room door. Millicent brushed her skirt into place and buttoned up her blouse.

“Millicent.”

“Yes?”

“Lets do this again alright?”

She smirked and tossed his discarded quidditch robes at him. Seeing him surrounded by the pale green tiles and the emerald of his robes made her think of the mint chocolate truffles that she brought every Hogsmead trip. Those little truffles were addicting, you could never eat just one. “Alright, then.”


End file.
